Far From Madness
by daenabenjen42
Summary: Something unexpected happens when Mara is sent to a mining colony on Bespin...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Far From Madness  
>Author: DaenaBenjen42<br>Characters: Lando Calrissian and Mara Jade (and Palpatine)  
>Genre: Drama<br>Time Frame: pre-TESB  
>Summary: Something unexpected happens when Palpatine sends Mara on a mission to a mining colony on Bespin.<br>Disclaimer: Simply borrowing.  
>Notes: I present #55 from the Victorian Quote Roulette: "There are accents in the eye which are not on the tongue, and more tales come from pale lips than can enter an ear. It is both the grandeur and the pain of the remoter moods that they avoid the pathway of sound." - Thomas Hardy, "Far From the Maddening Crowd"<p>

* * *

><p>She disliked the place instantly and wanted to leave as soon as she arrived on the landing pad of the city floating in the clouds. If it hadn't been for the ever-present weight of her master's far away presence, she would have. There was a job to do and she was going to do it, right or wrong, because he requested it of her. It was that simple.<p>

Setting foot outside of her small shuttle and standing on the landing pad, she frowned. It was sunset, and people were coming to greet her. The handsome man in the cape with the enticing smile made her want to smile back at him, but now was not the time for that kind of thought. He matched what little information her master had given her. He was a target, nothing more.

"Lady Tovlen? Welcome to our city in the clouds."

She cocked her head to one side aristocratically. "Do you greet every ship that lands, Administrator?"

He blinked, startled by the question. "Not every ship, no."

"Ah." She waited for him to say more, and felt like screaming when he did not. Did she have to make nice and chat? A nudge from the back of her mind, and she was cursing silently right back at that heavy presense. Of course she did. It was expected. "Apologies, Administrator. Is there somewhere I can... freshen up?"

The man nodded and turned, beckoning her to follow. "Right this way."

As she followed, she wanted to drop all the pretenses and the lies. This wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed at first glance. 

* * *

><p>She was young, he observed as he led the young woman to her suite. Younger than he expected a trading merchant's daughter to be. Young, and very stern. She hadn't stopped glaring in his direction since they'd left the landing pad. Before she closed the door, he made a simple request. "I'd appreciate it if you joined me for dinner."<p>

She glanced behind him at his aide, eyebrows raised. "Will your aide be joining us, Administrator Calrissian?"

"Would that make you more comfortable?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Then yes."

"Good."

And then she closed the door in his face. He stood there for a long, long moment before turning to look at Lobot. "Interesting woman." Lobot, wisely, said nothing. 

* * *

><p>Dinner had long since turned to idle banter. Lobot had excused himself after twenty minutes, leaving them to their own devices. The glare had softened, but she had yet to show anything approaching a smile. Frankly, it intrigued him. It wasn't what she said, but how she moved. Two different things that told him this was no ordinary woman. He reached across the small table and took her hand, and she startled at the contact. "So..."<p>

"Stop," she said suddenly, voice strangled. "Stop talking. Stop being nice to me."

Lando blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Just stop. Please." They sat there in silence for long moments before she shook her head and looked directly at him. "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

She leaned closer, shook her head once more, and kissed him solidly. Then she drew back and looked at him squarely. "Lie about why I'm here."

"So... you're not here on merchant business?"

"No."

"Then why are you?"

"For you, Administrator," she whispered. "Only for you."

He paused, not quite sure what he was hearing. "For... me?"

"Yes. For you."

"I'm confused, Lady Tovlen."

She smiled slightly. "So am I."

"Here for me in what way?" Silently, she held up her other hand, and that's when he saw the concealed sheath strapped to her wrist. "Oh... oh." He wasn't sure of what to say, so he didn't speak again as she unstrapped the sheath from her wrist and laid it on the table before them. 

* * *

><p>Hours and sensations which defied description later, she laid awake in his arms, and stared at the ceiling in the darkness. She had never failed her master in her duty before, but this... There would be no turning back from this. She knew that, as she felt an insistant summons tugging at her from within.<p>

Knowing that she would not be able to hide anything while still in his arms, she carefully extricated herself and found a robe to cover herself with as she made her way to the common room of his suite. Then she relaxed and allowed her master entry. _Is it done, my Hand?_

_It is,_ she sent back strongly, knowing that anything less would alert him to something out of the ordinary. _It is done, my Master._

_Good. You are to stay there until I have further orders for you to carry out, Mara._

_Yes, Master._

And with that brief contact, the weight receded and she could breathe again. It was then that she noticed her hands shaking. It was odd... had contact ever made her hands quiver before? She didn't remember.

Arms enveloped her from behind and she leaned back into him. "Good morning."

"Not morning yet," Lando mumbled into her hair, and she chuckled. "Why'd you get up?"

She stared out the window at the lightening sky. "To lie. For you."

"Lady Tovlen?"

"Mara," she correct him. "If I'm going to lie for you, you can at least know my name. It's Mara Jade." Mara turned to face him and found he was looking at her all confused again. "What?"

"Mara Jade? I like that." He took her hand and she allowed him to lead her back to bed. Perhaps not all lies were bad ones... 


	2. The Life of One Man

#10: _"Well, it's not the men in your life that counts, it's the life in your men."  
>I'm no angel, 1933<em> 

* * *

><p>As she sat at his breakfast table and watched him go about his morning routine of being an administrator for a mining colony in the atmosphere of a gas giant, Mara couldn't help but wonder what made this man so important that her master would send her all this way to assassinate him. He was ordinary. More than that, he was common. Full of... commitment. It was odd.<p>

Odder still, she'd found herself questioning her Lord Emperor ever since arriving on Bespin and meeting him. What made him so important?

He glanced over at her, smiled once, and she wanted to return the smile. Was it the charisma her Master hated? Because... that part was kind of endearing. Kind of.

"Lady Jade, can I get you something to eat?" Lando asked after a long moment, waiting for her to do something more than sit there.

She could add caring to the list, and suddenly remembered she was wearing his bathrobe. Standing up, she shook her head. "I need to go change."

"How about after?"

She hesitated again. "Perhaps." Mara could feel his eyes on her backside as she retreated to retrieve her discarded clothing. In his room, she allowed herself a moment of weakness and leaned against the wall. Maybe it wasn't as simple as it looked. Maybe her Master had seen something terrible somewhere down the line in one of those vision things of his. Did it matter?

In an instant of remembered sensations and that first touch which had broken through her defenses like a hammer to a nail, Mara shook her head. No. No, it didn't matter. This was one life, of one man, who cared for others, that she was not going to end. Would not. Could not.

Shedding the bathrobe, she quickly donned the clothing she'd been wearing the night before, and took a deep breath. The weight was still there in the back of her mind, an ever-present reminder that her life was not her own. That her choices would have untold consequences if discovered. Had he been able to see through the lie? Did he know? It was impossible to tell and impossible to know.

She rejoined him in the common area of his suite, and her eyebrows went up at the food set out on the table. "I'm not hungry."

Lando smiled at her, gestured to a chair. "Well, I am. Join me, Lady Jade?"

"Would that please you, Administrator?"

"It would."

"Then I guess I'll just have to make you happy and join you." She sat down in the chair he offered, and then sat across from her. Mara stared at him, finding it hard to believe that he'd be so genteel to a woman he knew had been sent to kill him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Lando paused for a long moment, looking back at her, before setting her wrist sheath on the table. "Because you could have used this at any time. You didn't. You can have it back now, Mara."

"What if I don't want it?"

"Your choice."

It all came back to a choice, didn't it? Between this moment and the next... choices. Trust. He was trusting her to choose correctly. Testing her. Slowly, she pushed it back toward him. "Keep it, Calrissisan."

"You're sure?"

Mara frowned at him. "Yes... and no."

"Good enough." He gestured to the food between them. "Eat?"

Wanting to sigh deeply, Mara joined him for the morning meal. Caring... trusting... compassionate... committed. It was a riddle, the case of this man. The life of this man wasn't something she was willing to trade to her master's game of dark politics. If someone had asked her six months ago if she'd be sitting here now with an intended victim eating breakfast rather than leaving the planet as soon as possible after doing her duty, Mara would have laughed in their faces.

The wrist sheath with her hold-out blaster in it stayed on his dining room table for months...


End file.
